Radiation therapy involves medical procedures that selectively deliver high doses of radiation to certain areas inside a human body. A radiation machine for providing radiation therapy includes an electron source that provides electrons, and an accelerator that accelerates the electrons to form an electron beam. The electron beam is delivered downstream where it strikes a target to generate radiation. The radiation is then collimated to provide a radiation beam having a certain desired characteristic for treatment purpose. In other cases, instead of radiation, a particle beam (e.g., electron beam, proton beam, etc.) may be used as treatment energy to treat the patient.
Systems and methods for energy modulated radiation therapy is described herein.